la boda destrozada
by Asuna de Kirito
Summary: El día de la boda de Lucy y natsu ,lissana lo destrozaría todo llevándose consigo a natsu y dejando a una pobre lucy en el altar pero cierto moreno la ayudara a superarlo. Si gray se enamora de lucy que pasara con juvia? Oneshot español drama/romance. Graylu mal sumary pasen a ver denmen una oportunidad :)


La boda destrozada

El día de la boda de Lucy y natsu ,lissana lo destrozaría todo llevándose consigo a natsu y dejando a una pobre lucy en el altar pero cierto moreno la ayudara a superarlo. Si gray se enamora de lucy que pasara con juvia? Oneshot español drama/romance. Graylu

Graylu

Genero: drama/romance

Pareja: gray y lucy

Disclamier: los personajes de fairy tail no me perteneces ,le pertenece a mashima

PD: es mi primer oneshot espero que les guste yo amo a esta pareja

Disfrútenlo:

Lucy se despertó,se maquillo,se peino y tomo un vestido que estaba sobre su cama el vestido era largo le llegaba encima de los pechos no tenía tirantes pero si un escote en la espalda, luego se puso unos tacos blancos con detalles naranjas de pronto las chicas del gremio tocaron la puerta Lucy corrió abrió la puerta

Lu-chan apresúrate (Levy)

-si lucy o llegaremos tarde (erza)

-juvia está contenta de que te cases con natsu-san y no con gray-sama

-lucy rio al comentario de sus amigos hizo los últimos detalles en su cabello y vestido y se fueron al gremio ya que lucy siempre anhelo casarse en su querido gremio en fairy tail

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En el gremio:

Todos se encontraban apresurados haciendo los últimos detalles en el gremio de fairy tail en el gremio estaban desde los nakamas de natsu y lucy hasta los espiritus celestiales de lucy solo faltaba cierto mago de hielo y cierta albina que no se encontraba en el lugar luego de unos minutos todo estaba listo natsu ya se encontraba en el altar y sono la música y lucy entro se veía tan bella.

La ceremonia dio inicio hasta que el padre dijo hay alguien que se oponga y una albina entro por la puerta y grito: -yo me opongo grito lissana

Todos los del gremio se sorprendieron nadie hizo nada ya que todos quedaron atónitos

-yo te amo natsu y no te perderé no dejare que te cases con lucy ella agarro a natsu y salieron corriendo claro natsu sin entender nada todos se quedaron callados y una pobre lucy que claro salió corriendo después con unas lágrimas en los ojos ella corrió hacia su casa cerro su puerta y llamo a cáncer para que cortaron el vestido en pedazo acuarios apareció raramente y le dijo a lucy

-nunca tendrás novio y ella desapareció. Lucy solo lloro hasta quedar completamente dormida

A la mañana siguiente no fue al gremio solo se vistió y se recostó en su cama toda la mañana hasta que cierta persona tocara su puerta ella no quiso abrir pero la persona que timbraba era muy persistente y solo abrió ella abrió sus ojos al ver quien estaba en la puerta

-gray…. Susurro lucy

-lucy mírate como estas y todo por el tarado de natsu

-…

-puedo pasar

-ya que viniste pasa

-al momento en que lucy iba a cerrar la puerta se sintió mareada y se desmayó gray rápidamente corrió a socorrerla y l agarro y la puso sobre su cama luego de unas horas lucy despertó y vio que gray se había quedado dormido en su sillón ella lo vio y dijo

-gracias gray..

Lucy se sentó frente a su mesa y se `puso a escribir otra de sus novelas luego gray despertó

-lucy ya despertaste

-sí y veo que tú también

-que haces

-escribo una novela gray te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro lucy

-porque viniste a mi casa?

-supe lo de ayer

Ya veo gray gracias por todo

-lucy

Y así pasaron los días gray iba todos los días a la casa de lucy y luego se iban al gremio ella iba porque extrañaba a sus amigos claro que natsu aún no había regresado hasta que un día lucy se encontraba en la barra hablando con mirajane hasta que dos magos abrieron la puerta se trataba de natsu y lissana

-hola dijo lissana natsu y yo nos vamos a casar al oír esto lucy salió del gremio chocando el hombro de natsu

-lucy dijo natsu

Ella solo siguió ,llego a su casa cogió una maletas y se dijo a ella misma:

-me iré y lo superare

Gray llego y vio a lucy haciendo maletas y dijo

-adónde vas

-gray…. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi te lo agradezco de corazón pero soy sincera aun no olvido a natsu así que me iré de viajes unos meses para superarlo y luego volver de paso me volveré más fuerte y ya no seré una carga para el gremio

- tu nunca has sido una carga

-arigato gray

-yo me iré contigo lucy yo te ayudare a ser más fuerte y superar a ese idiota de natsu

-no es necesario

-claro que lo es yo no te dejo ir si no es conmigo

-gray…bueno

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lucy y gray se fueron de viaje y en el comenzaron a entrenar

Gray: ice make lanz

Lucy: sagitarios, scopio, virgo abiertos

-luego de esto gray y luce se habían vuelto muy fuerte ya que entrenaban todos los días se diría que lucy era más fuerte que erza y gray más fuerte que laxus y hací

Continuaron entrenando día y noche 8 meses hasta que decidieron volver

-ya es hora

Haci es gray

Era obvio que en ese tiempo ellos dos se habían enamorado cuando regresaron todos corrieron y fueron a abrazar a gray y lucy claro que juvia corrió y beso a gray lucy sintió y dolor en el pecho y camino hacia la barra y gray separo a juvia cuando vio a lucy irse

-qué te pasa por que hiciste eso no lo vuelvas hacer

-juvia extrañaba a gray sama

-yo a ti no y gray alejo a juvia

De pronto los 5 magos más fuertes aparecieron todos los del gremio comenzaron a pelear pero salieron todos derrotados era hora de que el equipo más fuerte de fairy tail peleara

-vamos natsu, lucy, gray, erza, Wendy cada uno se encargó de uno pero no podían contra ellos y lucy y gray hicieron una técnica especial

-lucy hagámoslo

-si gray

Lucy y gray unieron sus brazos

-con este ataque los derrotaremos juntemos nuestro poder con el del gremio

-si lucy todos de lo que puedan de ustedes

-si las estrellas y mar congelado se unieron provocarían una tormenta somos perfectos con el poder que poseemos ganaremos. Esto es fairy tail.

-hoshi no ice (lucy y gray)

-rayo de voltio! (laxus)

-rueda celestial ¡blumenblat! (erza)

-nebulosa de agua (juvia)

-escritura solida de fuego (Levy)

-explosión maligna (mira jane)

-rugido de dragón de fuego (natsu)

-rugido de dragón de hierro (ganjeel)

-rugido del dragón del cielo (Wendy)

Los malos salieron muy heridos y clero fairy tail se salio con la suya de nuevo. al día siguiente lucy iba entrando al gremio cuando vio a gray sobre juvia ella sintió un fuerte dolor del pecho y salio corriendo lo que ella no sabía era que juvia se había caído y llevando consigo a gray al suelo lucy se fue a su casa no pasaron más de unos minutos y gray ya estaba ahí

-lucy lo que vistes

-no importa

-claro que importa porque yo te amo lucy ¡no te…. Lucy interrumpió a gray y dijo

-gray no se en que momento sucedió esto yo jure no enamorarme pero cuando me ayudaste cuando estaba herida tu cogiste esos pezados que habían en mi corazón y lo reparaste sin darme cuenta yo también me enamore de ti GRAY solo te voy a decir que no quiero verte con juvia porque me matan los celos quiero que seas mío y de nadie más yo TE AMO GRAY

-lucy yo también gray beso a lucy hasta que ya no pudieron porque necesitaban aire los dos estaban alegres lucy y gray se acostaron esa misma noche unos meses después lucy quedo embarazada de gemelas

Años después….

Lucy y gray habían tenido unas hermosas hijas a una la llamaron layla por la mama de lucy y la otra se llamó ur por la maestra de gray

Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic espero que no me abucheen amo escribir y si no les gusto les prometo otro mejor bueno le aviso que amo a esta pareja yo soy graylu pero también amo el nalu y en cualquier momento subiré un nalu si quieren un nalu dejen en comentarios y si quieren un nali, jerza o gale y otras parejas dejen su comentario diciéndome lo pareja que les gustaría que haga en un fic eso si aviso que en mi vida hare un gruvia ya que no me gusta esta pareja. Mi proyecto es hacer un nalu, otro graylu y otra pareja que me digan a la primera persona que comente lo hago en honor a su nombre y hago la pareja que quiera se los repito menos gruvia abajo les dejo el avanze del nalu que quiero hacer me despido los quiero neko-besitos

Embarazada

Lucy queda embarazada de natsu pero lissana lo desmiente diciendo que solo es para que se quede con ella y dice que lucy es una espía que viene a dañar el gremio todo el mundo le cree a lisssana menos Wendy que aunque siendo pequeña ayudara a lucy junto con su novio romeo para desenmascarar a lissana


End file.
